


First Week's Always the Toughest

by Suzukipot



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has joined the biker gang the Capsules and he's excited to partake in all the dangers that comes with it. The only problem? He's a nervous, jumpy, wreck that can barely ride. So, obviously he needs a senior member to keep an eye out for him. And who else to do that then Yamagata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Week's Always the Toughest

**Author's Note:**

> I...wanted to write an AKIRA fanfic since I watched the movie (and read the first volume of the manga) and...this just...sort of happened, I suppose.

The Harukiya was smoky, filthy and seedy. It was shady as all hell and run down. The beer tasted cheap, like dog piss. The bar sat in a little alley out of the way of prying eyes. 

Yamagata hated it. He didn’t understand why Kaneda, Tetsuo and Kaisuke wanted to come here. Well...he did understand why Kai wanted to come here. He was new to the gang. 

He’d never been in a seedy bar before. Really, honestly, could he blame him for acting this way? Yamagata had been the same way when he joined the gang. Walking over to the bar he leaned over the counter and eyed the bartender. 

“What do you want?”

“Give me some capsules.”

“Capsules? Sure you want capsules? You look pretty young.”

Yamagata pulled out some money. “Are you gonna get me some damn capsules or not?”

The bar tender grunted before going to get the capsules. He returned and the two traded money and drugs. Yamagata pocketed them and walked back over to Kai and settled himself in the booth. 

Kaneda picked a song on the jukebox while Tetsuo almost silently excused himself out. Kai was babbling in Yamagata’s ear but he wasn’t listening. His eyes scanned the rest of the bar keenly. The owner passed some capsules to a customer in a not so discreet way.

After watching money and pills exchange hands he was slowly brought back to Kai’s ramblings. The guy never seemed to shut up. He was so nervous and jumpy.

‘He’s like a live, talking shrimp...’

“...I practically built it from scratch you know! Everything’s new. I mean...the fender is a little bent but that was from a scrap with a Clown.” Kai gave a small, nervous chuckle that finally caught Yamagata’s attention. “I...I mean...it’s nothing too bad...I can fix it...”

Yamagata thought. They hadn’t fought with the Clowns recently...

“When’d you get in a scrap with a Clown?”

Kai hesitated. “...A day ago. I provoked him...and he chased after me. He bumped into the back of my bike, threw me off and ran away.”

Yamagata swore under his breath before shaking his head. “Damn it Kai...”

“I know, I know I shouldn’t have done it but...but it was fun to mess with them.”

“You could have gotten killed you idiot...Christ Kai it’s only your first week. Don’t get so carried away.”

Kai muttered some apology. Yamagata ran a hand through his hair before standing.

“Come on.”

“Huh?”

“I wanna look at your bike.”

They walked outside. Kai walked over to his bike, Yamagata following. Kai didn’t have a bad bike. It wasn’t anywhere near the badassery of Kaneda’s but it was decent enough. 

He inspected the fender. Running his hand over it dipped down into the bend. 

“Man he hit you hard.”

Kai nodded. Yamagata started working on it, and in just a little while the dents were gone. Kai’s grin stretched from ear to ear. 

“Thank you so much Yamagata!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah don’t mention it.”

And then the two stood there in a bit of awkward silence. Yamagata fiddled with the pills in his pocket before pulling one out.

“Wanna pop one?”

Kai’s eyes widened. He gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly, before nodding. Yamagata put one in his hand before swallowing his own. It took a few minutes but his pupils dilated and he lost control, the world spinning beneath his unstable feet. 

He’d never taken drugs before and he quickly regretted his decision. He found himself gripping the front of Yamagata’s shirt, looking up at the taller boy with a terrified look in his eyes. 

“Woah, shit. Calm down Kai! Fuck...”

Kai clutched harder, throwing himself against Yamagata, shaking. The soft spot in Yamagata’s heart made him give in. He sighed and stumbled a bit as the high kicked in. 

“Kai...it’s alright, you’re OK, that’s just the capsules.”

Kai sniveled before regaining composure and looking up at Yamagata. 

“I...I know...it’s just...”

He let go of Yamagata’s shirt and stood up straight. He was still shaking. “I’ve never...I’ve never gotten high before.”

Yamagata gave a sympathetic smile. “Hey...first time’s always the toughest”

And so he patted Kai on the head and Kai couldn’t help but to throw himself back into the tall boy’s arms. 

“Well ain’t this just a sight,” a mocking voice rang in Yamagata’s ears.

Yamagata violently pushed Kai away as Kaneda laughed. Tetsuo raised an eyebrow at both Yamagata and Kaneda before giving a little sigh and heading for his bike.

“Enough hugging ladies we’ve got to go.” Kaneda strided towards his bike. 

Kai was knock kneed. “Huh? Wha’? But...But I’m...high...I can’t go out riding.”

“Yes you can,” Yamagata quickly cut in. “We’ve all ridden high before. Worst case scenario you swerve a bit.”

Kai was hesitant but he gave a curt nod before boarding his bike anyway. They took off. Kai tried his hardest to concentrate on riding but with an eyeful of Yamagta in front of him and the drugs...well they certainly didn’t help matters. Yamagata was sweating slightly, his hands gripped tightly on the handles of his bike, trying to focus. 

He couldn’t help but feel worried for the short boy riding behind him. He knew Kai was a little unsteady on his bike and the drugs probably weren’t helping. What if Kai crashed? Then Yamagata would know it was his fault-

“Yamagata, look out!”

Yamagata didn’t even get the chance to properly look before being flung off of his bike. He spun in the air before landing on the ground hard. The other bikes came to a stop as Yamagata gave a soft groan. A blood pool was forming under his head. 

Kai was the first to his aide, followed by Kaneda and Tetsuo. He sat Yamagta up and looked at him concernedly. 

“Yama-Yamagata, are you OK?”

Yamagata blinked before looking up into the smaller boy’s eyes. They shined with concern. Yamagata’s eyes widened a bit and he felt a little bit of blood trickle down his forehead. Kai made some comment about how bloody Yamagata was but it fell on deaf ears. Adrenaline rushed through him, spiking every nerve in his body. And then, when Kai lay his hand over Yamagata’s, well, his instincts just took over. He grabbed the boy by the sides of his head and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. 

When he everything was said and done the two never spoke of the incident again but it did become a sort of in-joke between the gang. Kai was always flustered and nervous around the taller boy and Yamagata knew to not take any drugs.


End file.
